


Crashing Waves

by Patriots1180



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patriots1180/pseuds/Patriots1180
Summary: It was hard having your lover/best friend miles away now that he changed teams. Whenever he missed his boyfriend he went to their spot on the pier.





	Crashing Waves

**Author's Note:**

> This has been lingering in the back of my mind and was begging to be written. Hope you Enjoy!

He loved this spot; the waves crashing against the shore were soothing and reminded him of his lover. He sat on the edge of the pier watching as the sun slowly begun to set. This place was their spot, it had been for a long time.

A couple walked by their hands entwined with loving expressions on their faces. It made his heart clench; they used to love skate boarding to the pier together and watching the sunset. But now many miles separated him from his love.

He wiped away the moisture building in his eyes from the salty ocean air. The sun dipped lower in the sky casting shadows and glinting across the waves. His phone began to sing, disrupting his memories as he pulled it from his jean pocket. A small smile quirked the corner of his mouth when he saw the facetime request.

His lover’s face filled the screen; chocolate brown eyes filled with fatigue but he managed to smile “Hi babe. How was your day?” For a minute all that could be heard was the soft sound of waves lapping at the shoreline and the far off cry of a seagull. “I miss you” came Julian’s quiet reply.

“I miss you too Jules so much.” Danny’s voice sounded so soft and broken; it made the blonde’s heart break a little more. “How was practice today?”  
Danny shrugged “It was fine. Not as hard as I’m used to and I get along with the other guys alright.” Julian nodded encouraging him to continue. Danny’s smile faltered “It sucks Jules. I’m trying so hard to learn a new playbook with a new team. I miss Boston.”

“The whole team misses you a lot.” Both men fell into silence, neither knowing what to say to mend their desperately longing hearts. Danny watched as the sunlight glisten off Julian’s blue eyes causing them to sparkle. “Babe where are you?”

Julian gave him a sad smile before turning the camera’s view. Danny recognized the place immediately, his heart constricting painfully in his chest. “That’s our spot.” Danny’s voice was hoarse and Julian noticed he was rubbing at his eyes when the camera flipped back around.

“I come here a lot.” Julian murmured. Danny nodded not trusting his voice as he flipped his camera around. Julian’s eyes widened as he saw waves lapping at the shore; waves from the same ocean. “I can’t sleep unless I leave my window open at night. When I hear the waves crashing it reminds me of our spot. It reminds me of you.”

The tears Julian had held back for so long came to surface. One lone tear escaped, falling down his cheek as Danny turned the camera back to himself. His eyes were red and swollen. “I got good news Jules. I was able to bump my ticket up a day earlier.”

For the first time tonight Danny saw a small smile light up Julian’s face. He considered it victory no matter how small. “So only a few more days and I’ll be back in Boston for a week.” The smile on Julian’s face grew a little wider “I can’t wait.”

Danny smiled in return “I love you.” Julian wiped his sleeve across his face ridding it of any moisture “I love you too.” A companionable silence fell over the two lovers as they sat gazing at each other whilst listening to the ocean waves as they quietly broke against the shore.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet! Kudos if you liked it and comment if you loved it!


End file.
